NNG Trilogy Drabble (Part 3)
by girl-chan2
Summary: /spin-off dari 'Elgang Teacher Problem'/ Beberapa kejadian nista dari A sampai Z yang terjadi di sekolah nista kita, NNG! (Cover picture nemu di sebuah fanpage FB!)


Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Trilogy Part 3**

* * *

 _ **A untuk Antusias**_

Lance adalah orang yang selalu antusias. Emil tak habis pikir seberapa antusias-nya bocah berambut merah itu kepadanya.

Tapi sebuah taruhan gila dari Mathias membuatnya kelebihan hormon dan merasakan sebuah antusias yang agak aneh.

"Aku ingin kau ber-'main' dengan Lance malam ini! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyeretnya ke sini nanti malam!"

Yah, itu sebabnya kenapa dia mendapati Lance tertidur di kamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang dan kejadian selanjutnya kalian pasti udah bisa menebaknya!

Sayangnya, Emil kagak tau kalau taruhan gila itu dibuat Mathias hanya untuk memuaskan antusias pria jabrik itu terhadap Yaoi.

Dasar Fudanshi Denmark! -_-"a

* * *

 _ **B untuk Birthday Day**_

Emil mungkin merasa ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Selain negaranya (sekaligus dirinya) berulang tahun, dia juga bahagia karena suatu sebab.

Lance menembaknya! Bukan menembak dalam arti adu senjata, tapi menyatakan perasaan!

Emil merasa terbang ke langit tertinggi karenanya dan tentu saja dia menerima tembakan itu dengan senang hati.

Jadi, tiap kali dia berulang tahun, dia juga merayakan hari jadiannya dengan Lance.

* * *

 _ **C untuk Cake**_

Itu benar-benar suatu kejutan, sungguh!

Berawal dari Mathias yang sembarangan membuka surat dari orang tua Lance yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan sebuah kotak berisi makanan kesukaannya.

Seperti burung beo, berita ulang tahun Lance tersebar dengan cepat ke seluruh NNG oleh Mathias yang (baru Lance ketahui) sebagai seorang tukang gosip.

Pantesan aja Lukas terkadang malas menceritakan masalahnya kepada Mathias dan beralih kepada Tino atau Lance. Sekarang Lance mengerti dan setuju dengan sikap Lukas terhadap Mathias tersebut.

Mathias memberikannya minuman energi yang berupa sebuah minuman berwarna hijau pekat dalam botol kaca bening. (Mein Gott! Apa barusan dia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak?) Resep keluarganya, katanya.

Dia memberikan sekotak penuh dan Lance berani bersumpah botol-botol itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah atau membusuk di ujung kamarnya, kalaupun bisa membusuk.

Lukas memberikannya beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan kue. Untuk membantunya belajar memasak, katanya. Buku-buku itu setidaknya bisa membantunya memasak.

Dia bersyukur Lukas masih lebih normal dari sobatnya. (Keluhan 'Siapa yang tidak normal?!' dan 'Siapa yang jadi sobatnya?!' terdengar bersamaan di belakang)

Berwald memberinya sebuah pedang bermata dua. Untuk menambah pengalaman tempurnya, mengingat dia pernah berbaik hati mengajari Lance sedikit kemampuan berpedangnya.

Lance menyukai bentuk pedang itu dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di tempat yang aman daripada rusak saat dipakai. Untungnya, Berwald tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu.

Tino memberinya sebuah jaket putih yang merupakan bekas miliknya ketika masih menjadi anggota 'Kalmar Union' dan kebetulan sekali ukurannya pas dengan Lance.

"Gunakan itu saat kencan dengan Ice-kun!" kata pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jaket itu pun nyaris terbakar habis di tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Oh iya, dimana Aisu?"

Ketika Lukas bertanya begitu, Lance yang dari tadi sibuk memandangi minuman pemberian Mathias dengan jijik pun mendongak untuk mencari sosok bocah Icelandic berambut silver itu di seluruh ruangan.

Karena tidak melihat dan merasakan keberadaannya, Lance hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum miris dan berkata, "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang si-"

"Tolong jangan berpikiran begitu tentangku!" ujar seseorang dengan nada datar yang datang dari arah dapur memotong perkataannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemuda yang disukainya mengenakan apron (Dia manis sekali, sumpah!) dan senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Emil.

Sesuatu yang berada di atas piring, hitam dan tidak berbentuk, serta bergerak.

"Errrr, Emil-san!"

"Selamat ulang tahun!" katanya dengan nada datar, tapi sorot matanya jelas-jelas berkilat dan senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku mencoba membuat ini untukmu!"

"Ah, err!"

Benda itu bahkan lebih buruk dari minuman energi Mathias. Dia tidak mengatakan itu, tapi hanya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak dipaksakan sambil berkata, "Terima kasih!"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Lance, wajah bahagia Emil memudar dan bertanya, "Apa seburuk itu?"

Lance menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Emil yang terlihat sedih. Hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Bisa-bisa ayahnya bakalan menggamparnya di tempat kalau tau dia membuat temannya menangis.

Lance pun berdiri sambil menyingkirkan semua hadiah yang diterimanya dari teman-temannya dan berjalan ke arah Emil. Pemuda berambut silver itu mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat agak kaget saat Lance merebut piring itu dari tangannya dan langsung menghabiskan isinya tanpa sisa.

Wajah Lance memucat, tapi dia memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Ini enak, kok! Untuk orang yang pertama kali membuatnya!" puji Lance sambil memindahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Emil dan mengembalikan piringnya kembali ke tangan pemuda itu. "Nah, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu! Aku ingin membeli minuman di luar!"

Dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Emil sambil berbalik dan berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruang guru.

Emil hanya memandang punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu dan tersenyum lega yang sukses membuat kaget orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Pemuda Icelandic itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur dan berencana untuk membuat lebih banyak makanan.

Keempat orang yang berada di sana saling memandang dan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lukas dan Berwald mengejar Emil ke dapur. Mereka berniat untuk membantu Emil untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, sementara Mathias dan Tino pergi mengejar Lance...

Yang ternyata sudah terkapar di depan pintu ruang guru.

* * *

 _ **D untuk Dia, Senyuman, dan Tangisan**_

Dia yang telah merebut perhatian Lance.

Dia juga yang telah mengalihkan Lance dari dunianya.

Setiap kali dia tersenyum, Lance pun tersenyum dan setiap kali dia membuka matanya, Lance dapat melihat permata di sana. Tidak hanya permata, mata itu juga mencerminkan bunga violet di kebun bunga.

Oh, betapa Lance mencintainya.

Dia adalah Emil.

Lance sangat menyayangi Emil. Dia sangat menikmati berada di samping pemuda Icelandic itu. Mereka sering memasak kue dan makan bersama di teras kost.

Setiap kali mereka bersama, Lance selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang cerah, ceria, dan entah bagaimana meradiasikan kebahagiaan. Senyum yang mampu membuat wajah jutek yang senantiasa cemberut itu merona merah seperti buah apel.

Lance juga tersenyum kepada semua orang, tapi Emil selalu mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat senyumannya yang paling lebar dan paling terang. Seolah dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia sedunia.

Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menangis juga.

Matt sedang duduk menyesapi coklat panasnya sambil membaca koran ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia beranjak dan membukanya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di depannya dengan gemetaran serta bibir yang bergetar. Mata coklat kemerahan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon dan nyaris berkaca-kaca.

'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melihatku seperti ini...'

Matt pun membimbing sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan merangkul bahu kawannya yang gemetaran, sementara air mata itu jatuh perlahan.

Sisi seorang Lance yang bahkan Emil pun tidak mengetahuinya.

* * *

 _ **E untuk Emil dan Keluarga Lance**_

Emil tengah menatap sepiring kue krim di depannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Lance sampai mengundangnya ke rumah keluarga Stoppersky dan dihidangkan kue krim yang merupakan resep khas keluarganya.

Dia baru tau kalau keluarga Lance suka memasak, apalagi makanan yang manis-manis. Mungkin saja Tino bisa kalah sama dia kalau mereka ikut lomba memasak.

Dia mencoba sepotong setelah ditegur Nyonya Stoppersky yang tidak suka tamunya melamun dan membiarkan makanannya dingin.

Harus diakui, kue itu cukup enak sih! Tapi dia tidak sadar kalau Lance dari tadi sibuk memperhatikannya makan (karena mereka duduknya berhadapan).

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda Icelandic itu saat menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Errr, kagak! Aku hanya heran saja!" jawab Lance watados.

"Kalian akrab sekali, ya!" komentar Tuan Stoppersky jahil.

"Ayah!" Wajah pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memerah.

Emil hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Lance tersebut.

"Oh, nak Emil! Kalau seandainya kau perempuan, mungkin kau bisa menikah dengan Lancy!" timpal Nyonya Stoppersky iseng.

"Aduh, Ibu! Jangan katakan itu!" Lance langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Emil tidak menyangka kalau pemuda merah di depannya itu ternyata agak pemalu. Mungkinkah karena pacaran dengan laki-laki (dalam hal ini, dia adalah orang yang dimaksud) membuatnya sedikit keki?

Ah, sepertinya dia tidak perduli!

"Moncong-moncong, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Lance mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Emil hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dan keluarga Stoppersky pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan atau mengambil kamera saat itu juga.

"Kuenya, Emil-san!" Lance berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meraep pemuda Icelandic di depannya saking imutnya dia mengingat orang tuanya itu Fujodanshi.

"Hmm, lumayan!" jawab Emil datar.

"Kalau kau mau, kami akan merestuimu!" kata Nyonya Stoppersky yang langsung diprotes Lance dengan berteriak 'Ibu!' dan wajah yang merah padam.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" tolak Emil sedikit tidak enak. "Nanti kakakku bisa meno-"

"Aku juga merestuimu!"

Entah kenapa, sesosok pria berambut pirang langsung muncul dari dalam rak piring (?) yang sukses mengagetkan seisi ruang makan di rumah keluarga Stoppersky.

"Nore! Ngapain lu munculnya kagak kira-kira, sih?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Dia kakaknya Emil, ya? Nama marganya pasti Steil-"

"Ayah! Namanya tuh Lukas Bondevik, dari Norwegia! Kalau Emil-san dari Islandia!" ralat Lance memotong perkataan ayahnya.

"Kok bisa beda marga, ya?" tanya kedua orang tua Lance bingung.

Anak semata wayang mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Salam kenal, Tuan dan Nyonya Stoppersky!" sapa Lukas datar.

"Salam kenal juga, nak Lukas! Kami senang kalau kau mau merestui mereka!" balas Nyonya Stoppersky ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang kalau Aisu punya pacar kayak anakmu!" kata Lukas dengan senyum kecil yang langsung diteriaki 'Nore!' (Emil) dan 'Lukas-san!' (Lance) dengan wajah super merah.

Kedua orang tua Lance hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat reaksi anak dan calon menantunya (?) tersebut.

Yah, siapa tau aja hubungan mereka semakin akrab berkat kejadian itu!

* * *

 _ **F untuk Foto**_

Foto si Gunner yang diambil dari sudut atas (pose standar anak ABG).

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner sedang bertelanjang dada di Kerrie Beach.

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner dengan dua telunjuk di pipi.

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner dengan baju Officer di lapangan sekolah sambil berpose hormat.

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner berjabat tangan dengan kakaknya di suatu pertemuan resmi.

Setelah berpikir agak lama... **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner bersama para anggota Elgang.

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner close-up dengan senyum secerah matahari.

 **right click, save image as, save.**

* * *

Foto si Gunner memakai koteka.

 **set as desktop background.**

* * *

 _Pesan moral dari Thundy sang Narator: Berhati-hatilah saat meng-upload foto di Facebook karena siapa tau aja kau punya stalker!_

* * *

 _ **G untuk Gaun dan Drama Cinderella**_

Emil sangat membenci drama 'Cinderella'! Aneh, ya? Kalau kalian mau tau kenapa dia tidak suka, sebaiknya kita liat aja kejadian di bawah ini!

Mathias mengadakan sebuah drama kecil di NNG, tapi Emil menolak pake gaun saat dia mendapatkan peran 'Cinderella'.

Kayaknya dia tuh cocoknya jadi 'Cinderemil' (?), deh! *Narator dikejar-kejar Emil yang membawa bazzoka.*

Alhasil, dia pun mengurung diri di dalam lemari pakaian.

"Ayolah, Aisu! Sekali saja!" bujuk Lukas.

"Kagak mau!" teriak Emil dari dalam lemari.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pria Norwegian itu.

"Pokoknya kagak mau! Ngapain coba Dan nyuruh gue pake gaun?!" jawab bocah Icelandic itu emosi.

"Lu yakin kagak mau keluar?" tanya Lukas lagi.

"Tentu saja!" balas Emil yang masih kesal.

"Sekalipun pangerannya Lance?"

"Sekalipun pangerannya dia!"

"Ya sudah! Entar gue bilangin Lance biar dia putusin lu dan jadiin gue penggantinya!" ujar Lukas yang berniat meninggalkan adiknya.

"ASEM LU, NORE!" Emil pun langsung keluar dari dalam lemari dan mengejar kakaknya.

Yah, mau tidak mau Emil terpaksa melakukannya daripada Lukas beneran ngelakuin itu!

Hah, dasar gila! -_-"a

* * *

 _ **H untuk His Sickness**_

Lance punya penyakit.

Meskipun jarang terkena penyakit itu, penyakit yang baginya melukai hatinya, penyakit yang hanya kambuh jika Emil jauh darinya.

Penyakit yang bernama cukup aneh, penyakit itu adalah 'Loving Hurt Syndrome'.

* * *

 _ **I untuk Irony**_

"E-Emil-san! Ampuni aku, aku tidak bisa..."

"Oh, ayolah! Hanya segitu dan kau sudah menyerah? Memangnya siapa yang protes soal sarapan ini, hem?"

Ironis melihat seorang Lance Stoppersky mengenakan celemek berwarna merah muda dengan tangan yang membalikkan telur mata sapi di atas wajan, sementara sang Icelandic (merangkap kekasihnya) itu hanya duduk santai sambil bertopang dagu dan sesekali mengeluarkan cekikikan nista.

* * *

 _ **J untuk Jantung yang berdetak/Heart Beat**_

Emil berpikir dia tidak akan terkena penyakit jantung.

Gaya hidupnya sehat. Makanannya bergizi empat sehat lima sempurna, olahraga teratur setiap minggu, juga menghindari rokok. Jarang makan fastfood dan tidur cukup.

Jantungnya seratus persen bekerja dengan baik tanpa masalah apa-apa selama beratus-ratus tahun ini.

Tapi ketika dia melihat Lance sedang bekerja di halaman belakang kost dengan bertelanjang dada, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak dan ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan, jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang.

Ternyata Lance lebih membunuh daripada kolestrol!

* * *

 _ **K untuk Kecoak**_

"Emil-san, buka matamu!"

Jemari itu mencengkeram kemeja kuning itu semakin erat dan bahu itu tak berhenti gemetar.

"Emil-san, tenanglah! Sudah aman!"

Boro-boro dilepaskan, Lance malah mendapatkan sebuah gelengan. Sang Gunner pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengangkat tangannya, dan menepuk pelan kepala pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan awkward.

"Kecoaknya udah mati! Body-nya udah remuk, isi perutnya udah kemana-mana, dan kakinya udah putus semua!"

Eve sulit memastikan apakah Lance memang dari bawaan lahir tidak pernah menyensor ucapannya atau dia sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu agar Emil semakin erat memeluknya.

Emil yang trauma berat tadi dihinggapi serangga tersebut di atas kepala sewaktu sedang membersihkan kolong meja.

'Jadi makhluk itu bernama kecoak?' batin Eve.

Sang 'Ratu Nasod' itu pun mulai mengkalkulasi apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melepaskan selusin kecoak di depan Emil saat Lance berada seruangan dengannya. Siapa tau aja Mathias akan menghadiahinya oli kepekatan ekstra saat melihat hasil rekamannya nanti.

* * *

 _ **L untuk Licorice**_

Emil suka memakan licorice. Hampir semua orang tau itu. Tapi gue berani taruhan dia kagak bakalan memakannya sebagai menu sarapan karena...

"Hmm, bibirmu manis sekali! Emil-san habis makan licorice, ya?"

Yah, acara 'ciuman di pagi hari' itu sukses membuatnya stress dan trauma.

Lance memang nekat kalau soal beginian! -_-"

* * *

 _ **M untuk Masalah Tidur**_

Emil hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sibuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dari jam delapan malam, tapi ternyata dia masih belum bisa tidur sampai jam sepuluh malam.

Ah, mungkin karena Emil tidak terbiasa tidur tanpa ada orang yang menempati sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sang bocah Icelandic itu pun mulai menggerutu dengan kebiasaan yang membuatnya susah sendiri.

Terkutuklah Lance karena ini, terkutuk!

Biasanya Lance akan tidur di belakang Emil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda berambut silver itu dan tertidur lelap dengan kepala di leher Emil. Biasanya Emil akan ikut terlelap setelah Lance. Mendengar suara dengkuran halus pemuda berambut merah itu membuat rasa kantuknya datang. Mungkin, ibaratnya sebagai lagu nina bobo bagi Emil.

Emil pun langsung kesal sendiri. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Sudah dua jam lebih dia tidak bisa tidur! Padahal, besok pagi dia harus mengurus tugas penting dari kakaknya yang cerewet itu!

Seharusnya Emil tidak membiarkan Lance pergi bersama Mathias tadi sore. Mereka bilangnya mau jalan-jalan saja, sih! Tapi kayaknya 'jalan-jalan sebentar bersama teman' langsung berubah menjadi 'minum-minum sampai mabok' hanya dalam waktu lima detik setelah meninggalkan rumah.

Emil pun mendadak bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Dia harus bisa untuk tidur tanpa Lance!

Dia merasa malu sendiri dengan kebiasaanya yang tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak 'dikelonin' Lance. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan hal itu kepada yang bersangkutan. Soalnya, nanti yang ada Lance malah tertawa mendengarnya dan Emil bakalan berakhir menjadi 'janda' karena dia tidak akan segan-segan menikam mulut Lance dengan kapak yang tergantung di kamarnya karena menertawakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba, mata violet Emil tertuju kepada sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi saat dia sedang berjalan sambil berpikir mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia pun segera berjalan meraih keranjang itu dan mengobrak-ngabrik isinya. Dia seperti mencari sebuah benda penting di dalamnya. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Jaket milik Lance!

Emil mengamati jaket berwarna hijau polos yang ada di tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. Baunya terasa seperti Lance. Ya maklum ajalah, orang Lance yang punya!

Emil yang tersenyum kecil pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil membawa jaket hijau yang masih memiliki bau khas Lance: harum manis-manisan bercampur alkohol.

Emil kembali mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur dengan ditemani jaket bekas Lance yang melekat di lehernya dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, Emil sudah tertidur lelap. Dia tertidur nyenyak sekali, bahkan sampai mendengkur.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lance yang baru pulang jam sebelah malam (dan hebatnya, ternyata dia tidak terlalu mabok) hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat Emil yang tidur sambil menciumi jaket hijau miliknya.

Dia harus segera memotret kejadian manis ini untuk diabadikan ke dalam album foto miliknya, walaupun dengan resiko akan dibantai Emil besok pagi.

* * *

 _ **N untuk Nightmare/Bad Dream**_

"Ah, Esland-san!"

Dia ingin mencegahnya. Dia harus mencegahnya. Temannya itu gila, sakit jiwa. Entah kerasukan apa sampai tega-teganya melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini surga? Haa!"

Demi scone basi yang masuk ke mulut Mathias saat perang di World Meeting, dia pakai mendesah segala? Belum cukupkah siksaan yang dialaminya?

Dia hanya sanggup menatap tak berdaya ke arah sang sobat yang dengan serakah mengeksplorasi apa yang seharusnya...

"Ternyata mereka lucu juga, ya? Coba lihat! Kalau aku memegang keriwilnya Norwe-san kayak gini, mukanya langsung kayak gitu! Hihihi! Mau coba? Ah, aku lupa! Kau kagak bisa, yaa~ Hihihi~ Ah, gimana ya reaksinya kalau keriwil ini kukaitkan ke rambut jabrik itu?"

Sampai titik itu, Emil punya dua pilihan: mimisan sampai anemia atau...

"TIDAAAAAKK! DAAAAAAAAAAAN! NOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JANGAN SENTUH MEREKA, LANCE! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJAAA!"

* * *

Kembali ke dunia nyata!

"Bujug, dah! Baru bangun tidur udah teriak-teriak kagak jelas kayak gitu! Lu mimpi apaan, Emil-san?" tanya Lance sambil mengangkat alisnya dan mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya.

Emil masih berbaring di sofa sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Hah, ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi!

Tapi jika dipikirkan, kemungkinannya hanya satu banding satu juta temannya itu bisa tertarik kepada kakak dan sahabatnya serta berbicara dengan nada genit!

"Moncong-moncong, tadi lu bilang 'akan melakukan apa saja', kan? Hmm, lu memang teman yang baik, Emil-san!"

Baiklah! Seharusnya Emil sadar bahwa apa yang akan dialaminya nanti akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk barusan!

* * *

 _ **O untuk Old**_

"Umm, Emil-san! Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Lance? Tumben sekali! Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya!"

"Mmm, kalau seandainya wajah dan tubuhku menjadi tua karena usia, apa kau masih mau mencintaiku?"

Senyum pun terkembang di wajah sang pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Pertanyaan yang lucu! Walaupun kau tua dan tubuhmu renta, kenapa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu? Kaulah yang pertama kali memperlihatkan perasaan cinta itu dan aku harus berhenti mencintaimu karena fisik? Sampai kapanpun, perasaan cintaku masih bertahan meski fisikmu berubah! Kau juga, kan?"

"I-iya, terima kasih jawabannya! I love you, Iceland!"

"Já! Ég elska þig, rauður strákur _(Aku juga mencintaimu, bocah merah)_!"

* * *

 _ **P untuk Pesan Singkat**_

Lance memandangi HP-nya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Dia memang tidak pintar dengan masalah ini, jadi dia langsung menghubungi Mathias. Pria berambut jabrik itu memang pandai dalam hal ini, walaupun akhirnya dia agak berlebihan dalam menyelesaikannya.

Ketika pria yang sosoknya lebih tua itu sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu rumah Lance, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja Emil kirimkan untuknya.

* * *

 _Itulah yang aku suka darimu, Lance! Kau terlalu jujur! XD_

* * *

Untuk suatu alasan, Lance tidak bisa menjawab balik. Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk menjawab dan wajahnya selalu memanas setiap kali membaca pesan itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Mathias?" tanya Lance.

Sudah sepuluh menit dia menunjukkan pesan itu dan Mathias masih belum bergeming.

Tiba-tiba, dia langsung merebut HP itu dari tangan Lance dan memandanginya seolah nyawanya bergantung kepada benda itu dan menjerit. Lance langsung menutup telinganya, tapi kurang cepat sehingga telinganya berdengung setelah mendengar jeritan Mathias yang menggelegar tepat di sebelahnya.

"Min gud, Lance!" Mathias mencengkram bahu Lance yang merasakan tulang bahunya remuk saking kuatnya tenaga pria itu. "Ice mengirimimu ini?! Dia baru saja mengirim ini sekarang?!"

Mathias langsung melepas cengkramannya tanpa memperdulikan Lance yang tersungkur di lantai. Dia pun melompat-lompat sambil membaca pesan dalam HP-nya dan berteriak, "Min gud, akhirnya!"

Lance memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan setengah tidak percaya. Dia tau seharusnya dia memanggil Lukas dan bukannya Mathias yang suka melebih-lebihkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mathias berhenti melompat-lompat dan berjongkok di hadapannya karena kehabisan nafas. Tapi di wajahnya masih tertera senyum lebar (yang sukses membuat Lance sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya) sambil bertanya, "K-Kau balas apa pesan ini?!"

Setelah merasa ketenangannya kembali, Lance mendorong Mathias agak menjauh darinya dan mengambil HP-nya. Dia menatap pria jabrik itu dengan tatapan setengah kesal dan menjawab, "Itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu!"

Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi masih tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Kau tau jelas kan kalau Ice menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, Mathias!" Lance langsung memalingkan wajah, tapi rona merah di wajahnya tidak luput dari pandangan Mathias. "Emil-san seharusnya mengatakan itu langsung kepadaku, bukan melalui pesan! Mungkin saja dia hanya bercan-"

Dalam sekejap, Mathias merebut HP itu dari tangan Lance. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak sempat bereaksi dan hanya bisa menatap Mathias yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mathias mengembalikan HP itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya sambil mengedipkan mata dan berkata, "Kita lihat saja~"

Lance membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirim Mathias dan wajahnya pun langsung memerah. Dia pun buru-buru mengambil bantal terdekat dan langsung memukul Mathias dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Emil hanya bisa mendesah. Kacau, hancur, screwed up!

Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tidak sengaja menulis perasaannya kepada Lance dalam SMS-nya dan begitu sadar, pesan nista itu sudah terkirim.

Sekarang sudah dua puluh menit dan Lance masih belum membalas apapun. Oh Mein Gott!

Dia ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri dan dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Pemuda berambut silver itu menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya dia pundung di tempat menunggu perasaannya tidak terbalas. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman itu dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal di depan Lance besok.

Baru saja dia membuka HP-nya, ada sebuah pesan baru dengan pengirim... Lance?

Emil dengan menelan ludah memberanikan diri untuk membuka pesan itu.

Dia pun buru-buru mengambil jaket coklatnya dan memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam kantung jaket itu. Dia langsung mengambil kunci motor di atas meja dan tancap gas tanpa mengenakan helm (urusan kakaknya akan memarahinya bisa nanti saja) menuju ke rumah Lance.

Dia langsung memarkir motor itu di depan rumah pemuda itu dan melompat dari motornya dengan terburu-buru. Dia pun langsung memencet bel rumahnya.

Lance membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat Emil sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil memburu nafasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berlutut dengan badan yang masih terhalang pagar yang tertutup dan berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, Lance!"

* * *

 _Kalau kau benar-benar merasakan itu, datanglah dan katakan itu di depannya! Dia menganggapnya lelucon, lho! -Mathias-_

* * *

 _ **Q untuk Quote**_

Lance pernah menyukai kata 'Touch me' dan menjadikannya quote tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tapi saat Emil menanyakan apa quote-nya, dia pun dengan bangga mengatakan hal itu begitu saja dan Lance terpaksa harus menjadi Uke selama sehari karena kesalahpahaman itu.

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Emil jadi seme ganas hanya karena salah paham?

* * *

 _ **R untuk Ribbon**_

"Hah, dasar Puffin itu! Kenapa dia harus minta pita baru, coba?" Emil hanya bisa pasrah sambil berjalan menuju ke toko pita (?).

Yah, Mr. Puffin yang merengek ingin dibelikan pita baru dan akan mengadu ke Mathias dan Lukas kalau dia sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Lance jika tidak dibelikan sukses membuat Emil terpaksa membelikannya.

Sabar aja, ya! Punya peliharaan itu susah, lho! ^^V

* * *

Entah kenapa, dia merasakan firasat buruk saat mencari pita baru. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memberikannya sebuah pita merah yang dicarinya.

"Terima ka- Ngapain lu ada di sini?" tanya Emil kaget saat mendapati orang yang ngasih dia pita itu ternyata adalah Lance.

"Lha? Emil-san sendiri lagi nyari pita, kan?" Lance malah nanya balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yang bikin Emil tambah shock adalah pemuda berambut merah itu memakai APRON yang sukses membuat wajah bocah Icelandic itu memerah.

"Oh iya, aku kerja sambilan di sini!" kata Lance sambil memperhatikan wajah Emil yang memerah. "Moncong-moncong, wajahmu kenapa merah ya?"

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Pemuda berambut silver itu sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Oh, ayolah!" Lance memegangi tangan Emil dan membuat kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. "Katakan saja!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pita untuk Puffin, puas? Aku pergi dulu dan ini uangnya!" Emil langsung memberikan selembar uang dan langsung pergi membawa pita yang diberikannya tersebut.

Lance hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian Emil, tapi dia langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat memperhatikan uang yang didapatkannya.

"Ah, dasar Emil-san! Ngapain coba dia ngasih uang 50 Euro?" tanyanya sweatdrop sambil memegang selembar 50 Euro yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

Di kamar Emil...

"Aisu!" panggil Lukas sambil memasuki kamar saat pemilik kamar sibuk memakaikan pita baru ke leher Mr. Puffin.

"Kenapa, Nore?" tanya Emil tanpa menengok sama sekali.

"Ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" jawab pria Norwegian itu datar.

"Siapa?" tanya bocah Icelandic itu lagi.

"Teman Anko yang berambut merah itu!" balas Lukas yang sedikit antiklimaks.

* * *

Alhasil, Emil pun langsung menendang kakaknya keluar kamar dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Lu habis ditendang Ice ya, Norge?" tanya Mathias saat mendapati Lukas tersungkur di depan kamarnya (karena kamar Emil dan Mathias berseberangan dan kebetulan pria jabrik itu lagi baca buku dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka).

Dasar Luke itu! Dia kagak tau kalau adiknya lagi malu gara-gara kejadian yang dialaminya!

* * *

 _ **S untuk Siraman**_

Tinggal di kost guru hanya berdua dengan Ciel membuat Emil bosan. Ciel sejak pagi sudah sibuk di halaman belakang meninggalkan Emil sendirian.

Saking bosannya, pemuda berambut silver ini sampai membaca habis beberapa buku di rak buku yang berada di ruang tengah.

Bosan luar biasa!

Emil melirik jam dinding di dekat TV yang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

Untungnya Mathias sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Emil dan Ciel sebelum dia pergi belanja bulanan bersama Lukas dan Ieyasu, sementara penghuni kost lainnya juga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Emil beranjak dari sofa dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sebelum berjalan ke belakang untuk memanggil Ciel.

Sampai kapanpun, pemuda Icelandic itu agak risih kalau harus makan sendirian di meja makan yang luar biasa besar dengan deretan kursi-kursi kosong. Mau makan di depan TV juga rasanya menyebalkan kalau sendirian.

Emil berjalan menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju halaman belakang. Dia merasa mendengar suara air. Sepertinya Ciel sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman.

Tanpa memperdulikan suhu panas di luar, Emil berjalan keluar. Dia melihat Ciel yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaus biru sedang asyik menyiram tanaman. Pria berambut kebiruan itu menyenandungkan lagu yang diputar di iPod-nya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Emil di belakangnya.

Menyadari kalau Ciel tidak mungkin mendengar panggilannya, Emil berjalan mendekatinya dan tangannya berniat untuk menepuk pundak sang Butler tersebut.

"Oy, Ciel! Makan siangnya u-"

Rupanya tepukan ringan di pundak itu membuat Ciel terkejut dan berbalik secara refleks sambil menyemprotkan air ke sekujur tubuh Emil yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut silver itu basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Ciel langsung mematikan air serta mencabut earphone dari kedua telinganya dan dengan panik bergegas menghampiri Emil yang masih berdiri kaku karena shock.

"Astaga, Emil! Maaf banget! Gue kagak tau kalau lu ada di belakang gue! Gue beneran kagak sengaja!" kata Ciel sambil mengambil sebuah handuk kotor dengan noda oli di atas kap mobil Mathias.

Dia menyerahkannya dengan terburu-buru kepada Emil dan bahkan mencoba untuk membantunya mengeringkan diri, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak dan memutuskan untuk mengeringkan diri sendiri.

"Kagak apa-apa, kok!"

Ciel tau kalau dia harus cepat-cepat membawa Emil ke kamar untuk ganti baju karena kalau Emil mati kedinginan gara-gara disemprot air penyiram tanaman, dia bisa dipastikan 'almarhum' saat Lukas pulang nanti.

Tapi, demi Valkyrie Tank menggiles pohon mangga (?), Emil terlihat sangat menggoda seperti ini!

Bayangin aja! Tubuhnya hanya diselimuti kaos putih yang tipis (karena udara panas membuatnya enggan memakai baju hangat seperti biasanya) itu basah. Efek basah menggiurkan yang membuat kaos putih tipis itu sekarang malah terlihat transparan dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuh menggoda sang pemuda Icelandic itu.

Pantesan aja Lance betah berlama-lama di samping Emil, rajin melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping yang menggoda itu.

Bukan hanya tubuh molek di balik pakaian basah itu yang membuat Ciel menahan nafas, rambut silver pendek milik Emil sekarang tampak lebih menarik dengan butir air yang mengalir sensual menuruni tiap helai rambut ke tulang pipi menuju bibir menggoda itu membuat Ciel tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Emil.

"Um, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" gumam Emil pelan sambil melemparkan handuk kotor bekas mengelap noda oli dengan kesal ke arah Ciel karena bukannya makin bersih dan kering, sekarang malah ada bercak hitam di kaosnya. "Kau makan siang aja duluan, nanti aku menyusul!"

Ciel hanya bisa mengangguk karena mendadak kotak suaranya enggan bekerja. Mata biru sang Butler hanya bisa memperhatikan Emil yang berjalan menjauh tanpa berani bergerak sesenti pun.

Saat pemuda Icelandic itu menutup pintu, Ciel langsung mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Anjrit, masa gue gay?"

* * *

 _ **T untuk Trousers**_

Lance membenci model celana jeans yang melorot-melorot sampai ke pantat bernama hipster itu.

Baginya, hipster adalah suatu inovasi fashion yang buruk, tidak nyaman, dan juga membodohi umat manusia.

Fungsi celana itu menutupi apa yang harus ditutup dan melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi dari pandangan orang-orang, tapi celana hipster dengan santainya malah mempertontonkan aurat.

Mending kalau pantatnya bagus, tapi gimana jadinya kalau pantatnya itu... Asimetris?

Siapapun yang menciptakan celana hipster, sungguh bodoh dirimu yang tidak bisa pakai celana dengan benar.

Tapi dia terpaksa menelan ludah saat Emil lewat tepat di depan matanya dengan jeans hipster ketat berpinggang sangat rendah (sampai garis pinggulnya terlihat jelas, amat sangat jelas).

Siapapun yang menciptakan celana hispter, maafkan aku telah menghinamu. Kamu sangat jenius. I love you.

* * *

 _ **U untuk Umberella**_

"Ah, kenapa harus hujan, sih?!" gerutu Emil kesal.

Maklum aja! Sekarang sedang hujan di NNG. Alhasil, bocah Icelandic itu pun terjebak hujan di sekolah karena kagak bawa payung.

"Hei, Emil-san!" sapa Lance sambil mengalungi tangannya di belakang leher Emil.

"Jangan bilang 'hei' padaku dan singkirkan tanganmu! Berat, tau!" bentak Emil sambil blushing.

"Ah, Emil-san! Jangan begitu, dong!" balas Lance agak kecewa.

"Huh, terserah!" ujar Emil judes.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" panggil seseorang.

Keduanya menengok dan mendapati Mathias dan Garu berada di belakang mereka.

"Oh, kalian ya?" (Emil)

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" (Lance)

"Hanya sekedar ngeliat pasangan yang lagi berantem!" (Mathias)

"Pak Mathias! Itu kagak ada hubungannya, deh!" (Garu)

"Jangan bercanda, Dan! Kami kan belum pacaran!" (E)

"Setidaknya, 'hampir mau' pacaran!" (M)

"Mathias!" (L)

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda!" (M)

"Kalian kagak bawa payung?" (G)

"Kagak!" (E dan L)

"Pake aja punyaku!" (M)

"Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Dan?" (E)

"Aku bisa berdua dengan anak ini, tenang saja!" (M)

"Eh?" (G)

"Lebih baik kita pake payungnya berdua, ya?" (L)

"Tidak mau!" (E)

"Mulai lagi, deh!" (M)

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi, Mathy!" (G)

"Iya, deh!" (M)

Setelah Mathias dan Garu meninggalkan mereka, kedua bocah itu masih saja berdebat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku, Lance!" (Emil)

"Sekali saja apa?" (Lance)

"Tidak akan!" (E)

"Kau yakin?" (L)

"Tentu saja!" (E)

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku kencan saja sama Lukas-san!" (L)

Emil merasa cemburu. Kalau Lance udah bawa-bawa nama kakaknya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa!"

"Hehehe! Thanks, Emil-san!"

* * *

Akhirnya, keduanya pun pulang berdua dengan menggunakan payung Mathias (karena payung itu memang punya sang ketua guru) dan Lance berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Emil dengan susah payah berusaha melindungi pemuda itu dari serbuan hujan.

"Oy, Lance! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet, dong! Justru aku yang kehujanan, nih!" omel Emil tepat di telinga Lance yang sedang tersenyum (kalau tidak mau dibilang berusaha menahan tawanya).

Wajah tsundere pemuda itu, omelannya, sikap manisnya itu...

Oh, so sweet sekali!

* * *

 _ **V untuk Violin**_

Emil pernah memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya dan ketika dia sedang sedih, dia akan mencari sebuah kotak lonjong di gudang rumahnya.

Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah biola dan dengan benda itulah dia memainkan lagu yang sering dimainkan Emil.

Lance terkadang sering menangis saat memainkan lagunya.

* * *

 _ **W untuk Water**_

"Hei, Lance! Untuk apa kau bawa-bawa ember penuh air itu, sih?" tanya Emil saat melihat Lance membawa seember penuh air.

"Hmm, kagak! Aku hanya ingin melihat sesuatu!" jawab Lance watados.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Jangan permainkan a-"

BYUR!

"Liat kan, Emil-san? Kata Mathias, lekuk tubuhmu terekspos dengan guyuran air tadi! Kau jadi semakin seksi, deh!"

"DASAR BOCAH MERAH PERVERT!"

* * *

 _ **X untuk X (?)**_

Lance dan Emil bergidik sendiri melihat layar laptop yang tertera tulisan: Matt x Heaven Gate.

'Tuhan, terima kasih Engkau telah memasangkanku dengan Emil-san/Lance! Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menikah dengan Valkyrie Tank/Puffin saja!' batin keduanya lega.

* * *

 _ **Y untuk Yoga**_

KREK!

Yang barusan itu suara sendi, tulang, atau tengkorak yang retak?

GRETEK! BUK!

"Auh!"

Baiklah! Mungkin itu suara jidat yang beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Lance itu benar-benar, deh! Dia terlalu hiperaktif sampai kagak bisa diam sedetik pun. Nurun dari siapa, sih? Perasaan Mathias kagak pernah se-hiper itu, deh!

Yah, walaupun Mathias pernah nekat menendang Andre, tapi tetap saja...

KRAK!

"Huwaa!"

Mata ungu yang tadinya tertutup dalam relaksasi pun langsung terbuka saat tertimpa tubuh temannya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa oleng dan menindihnya.

Dengan suara yang lebih dahsyat dari suara bom meledak (?), para makhluk Fujodanshi yang juga mengikuti sesi itu pun langsung memekik sambil menyambar kamera (yang entah dapat darimana) dan mulai memotret momen yang menurut mereka 'langka'.

"YAOI! ICELANCE! BARANG LANGKA! BISA DIJUAL MAHAAAAL!"

"Ma-maaf, Emil-san! Aku kagak sengaja! Tadi hilang keseimbangan dan tiba-tiba..." Lance terbata-bata minta maaf dan suaranya nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh jeritan-jeritan galau para Fujodanshi berkamera.

"Ayo raep Ice-kun, Lance! Sekali-sekali klaim hakmu sebagai Seme!"

Ampun, deh! Ternyata seorang Tino juga bejat, ya!

"Jangaaaan! Ayo Aisu, balikkan posisi! Jiwa Seme-mu kagak terima digituin sama bocah merah yang rapeable itu!"

Ajegile Lukas! Dirimu durhaka banget sama adek sendiri!

"Yasu! Mathias! Gabung sana, bikin foursome!"

Eh, bujug! Entah siapa yang teriak begitu barusan, tapi fansclub zaman sekarang memang mengerikan!

Sementara itu, Raven selaku pemimpin sesi yoga itu pun langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan acara 'Expo Yaoi Dadakan' tersebut.

"CUKUP! KITA LAGI LATIHAN YOGA, BUKAN EXPO YAOI! DAN KAU, ADD! SINGKIRKAN BUKU SKETSA DAN CENGIRAN SOK INOSEN ITU!"

* * *

 _ **Z untuk Zebracross**_

Suatu hari, Lance dan Emil sedang menyeberangi jalan. Setelah menyeberangi jalan, Lance bertanya kepada Emil dan langsung ditertawakan oleh pemuda Iceland tersebut.

"Yah, disebut zebracross karena garis-garisnya berwarna hitam-putih kayak zebra! Kalau garis-garisnya berwarna kuning-hitam, namanya jadi tigercross!" jawab Emil sambil terkekeh kecil.

Lance pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

'Garing ah, Emil-san!' pikir Lance yang masih sweatdrop.

Sementara Emil? Ternyata, dia sudah tertawa gaje! *dipatuk Puffin.*

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Inilah akhir dari Trilogy-nya! Maaf kalau aneh! ^^V

Review! :D


End file.
